


Negotiation

by IFuckingLoveBees



Series: Loose Ends [1]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, Exhibitionism, Jim isn't a virgin he's just inexperienced, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Past Abuse, Past Neglect, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Voyeurism, hows that for a change?, past emotional abuse, sort of first time but not really?, the one where Jim's dad is actively abusive as well as neglectful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFuckingLoveBees/pseuds/IFuckingLoveBees
Summary: Eventually something has to give.





	Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I changed some things no you’re not losing your mind. 
> 
> Before anyone panics! This is not a complete overhaul. Most of the changes to this will be additive and not subtractive. I’m trying to fix the fact that this was originally a one part smut fic with no plot to speak of, and that means adding in scenes to make things flow more smoothly and replacing or rearranging things that don’t make sense. Some of the most awkwardly written parts may be removed altogether, but I’m trying to stay true to the originally published fic. Think of this like a badly needed second draft more than a redo.  
And yes I’m planning on tweaking the others. The actual amount of changes will vary depending on how well it adheres to the rough outline I have, but expect some edits.
> 
> Unbetad because i am a coward and fool. Any mistakes are because I am dumb and, again, I don't have a beta reader.
> 
> Some extra content warnings in case you missed them:  
As I am unsure of Jim’s canon age, for the purposes of this fic he is 17. While this is technically above the age of consent in some areas, I am still tagging as underage to be safe.  
While it’s only kind of alluded to in this fic, my characterization of Jim’s dad for the series is going way the fuck off the rails of canon (I assume). There are no details mentioned in this fic, but I am writing Leland Hawkins as actively abusive as well as neglectful. If this is something you could be negatively affected by, please be careful.
> 
> (PSA: Please don't take anything that isn't explicitly educational (here or anywhere else) as sex ed or sex advice, if you want to learn more you can visit my tumblr [here](https://ifuckinlovebees.tumblr.com/post/611329832323858432/sex-ed-for-people-who-didnt-get-actual-sex-ed) where I've linked some good resources for sexual health and education. Stay safe.)

Jim was prepared for a lot of things, going into this. He made sure to mentally prepare for the inevitable adrenaline pumping moments where his life hangs in the balance. He prepared for being unable to trust anyone (_ has been his whole life) _ and has kept his distance accordingly. He even planned for the long stretches of time between brushes with death where things will be achingly, painfully boring. 

It never occurred to him that loneliness would be the largest issue. 

It sets in early on. Despite the amount of crew and the distinct lack of privacy, Jim feels more alone than he’s ever been before. He has Doppler, technically, but the most they’ve ever been able to manage is a strained and awkward sort of peace. 

Morph seems to like him alright, but he also seems to hold that opinion about anyone who feeds him semi-regularly, so Jim doesn’t put much stock in that.

Every interaction is guarded. Every word, every look, every time he bothers to pay attention is like trying hold a broken glass. He’s succeeding for now, but eventually he will forget to keep his distance and the blood will spill. At first staying alert and on guard was easy. The adrenaline that comes from knowing every man on the ship could want him dead makes for good incentive. Jim is careful to keep a safe distance, but over time things start to slip.

Sleep doesn’t come easily, despite the long hours and little rest. It’s all fits and starts, now. Sometimes he wakes up from nightmares, the kind that leave him shaken and teary eyed like a child all over again. Sometimes sleep simply doesn’t come, and Jim instead has to lay motionless among the crew who would without a doubt tear him apart should the opportunity arise. 

The lack of sleep shows in the harsh lines under his eyes and affects his ability to work, which in turn keeps him up later to get everything done. 

It’s an unsustainable feedback loop of stress and fear, and he’s starting to crack under the strain. 

A body can only run on fear for so long before exhaustion sets in, after all.

He’s standing at the counter between tasks, staring at the wall. The ache behind his eyes reminds him that the last time he slept was days ago, and the slight unsteadiness forces him to lean heavily forwards. Even though it’s barely early afternoon, Jim is already a tired mess.

He closes his eyes for just a second before he’s being jerked back to the present by a hand on his shoulder. He turns a little too slowly, swallowing down the nervous rolling of his stomach when he finds Silver standing right behind him.

“You not hear me?” The older man asks. 

“Huh?” Jim mumbles. His sight has gone blurry around the edges.

Silver looks like he wants to be annoyed, and Jim has the presence of mind to acknowledge that he should probably be worried, but the exhaustion has dulled his senses to nothing and he can’t see the point in fighting anymore.

“Captain wants you in her cabin after you’re done here.” His tone is even and just as sharp as it’s ever been.

“Okay.” Jim agrees meekly.

He turns back to the counter, wiping it down before he moves on. He doesn’t see the slight furrow that appears between the older man’s brows, the way he glances at the stairs surreptitiously before sighing. 

“Oh and Jim lad? Go an’ get yourself some rest when Captain’s done with you. You’re no good to me dead on your feet.” 

Jim turns, disbelief written over his face. He half thinks its a joke, but the sincere little half smile Silver gives him sets his worries at ease. 

“I...thanks.” He laughs, face heating up all of the sudden. Silver nods.

“Figure I owe you that much. Haven’t heard a peep of complaint from you, lately.” 

A brief look of guilt crosses the older man’s face, but then the smile is back and he’s tousling Jim’s hair lightly, completely oblivious to the wide eyes and flushed cheeks the actions cause.

* * *

The next few days pass without incident. To Jim’s surprise, Silver continues going easy on him. It’s barely noticeable, an occasional kind word, soft urging to go rest when his energy starts to flag. 

He touches Jim more, now, too. A touch on the back of his neck, a hand on his shoulder, a nudge against his hip, fingers ruffling his hair. Tiny little tactile affections that make his heart ache strangely. 

Suddenly everything that had been consistent is in flux. Jim doesn’t quite trust Silver, but he wants to. That want is enough to let him ignore the fear and uneasiness. 

He’s working through his chores, like he does every day. The tension between the two of them has dissipated, until something almost like camaraderie takes its place. 

Jim needs to go get something from the storeroom, down near the hold. He leaves Morph in the kitchen and ventures down to the hull. It’s a simple thing, but if the little shapeshifter decides to play and hide from Jim he’ll be down there all day.

The hallways are always dim, no matter how bright the stars outside are. Jim takes his time walking down to the storeroom. It’s not quite a meander, just that Jim is trying to savor this alone time. 

Finding the supplies is easy, despite them being packed in a box in the back of the room.

Jim lingers, after, loathe to leave so quickly. It’s nice and quiet and dark and even though the sleep deprivation issue has mostly been solved, Jim is a young man with other needs quickly making themselves known.

Jim gnaws his lower lip.

He sets the supplies aside and locks the door, settling himself against it. The desperation makes Jim’s movements jerky and unsteady. He knows he doesn’t have time to waste, and he doesn’t even bother to fully unbutton his pants before pulling out his dick. 

Barely a few strokes is all it takes for his body to take notice, and soon Jim is stifling groans into his forearm. 

_ God _ it’s been so long _ . _ Jim wants to whimper, _ fuck _ it feels so good. His spine is tingling and crackling with pleasure and forcing himself to stay quiet is pure _ torture _ but it feels so _ damn good _. His back arches away from the door and he buries his face into the crook of his arm in a desperate bid to muffle his shameless moaning. 

He’s teetering on the razors edge already, his hand squeezing and slipping in the precome. The smooth slide of his hand on his cock is heaven, and if he weren’t so hyper aware then maybe he would have missed the far away sound of someone approaching.

At first it’s easy to dismiss as nerves, but still Jim turns his head until his ear is pressed to the wood, listening. 

It’s faint enough that he’s not completely sure, but the paranoid part of him swears he can hear someone stopping just outside the door.

He holds his breath. There’s no reason for anyone to be down here, right? It’s probably all in his head. It could just as easily be one of the vents out in the hall, but a sound like measured breathing reaches his ears.

Jim grunts as the hand still around his member twitches, unintentionally squeezing. The thought that there’s someone just on the other side of the door is thrilling. That anyone could be listening to him, gasping and groaning and coming apart at the seams.

“_No, not just anyone._” Jim’s already excited heartbeat kicks into overtime as his brain whispers.

And suddenly he can’t help but picture Silver inside the room with him, pinning Jim to the door and kissing him deeply. Ravishing his throat, nipping his jaw, sliding a hand down to brush gently against his member.

His dick twitches in his hand, more fluid beading at the tip and his cock turning a deeper red. The fervent heat that covers Jim’s face surprises him. He didn’t even know he wanted this until he was thinking it, but now he can’t get the idea out of his head. 

He wonders what it would be like. Would Silver be gentle with him, or would he take Jim hard and fast? 

He wants it rough, Jim decides, adjusting his own grip to match the fantasy. A sharp grunt escapes past his gritted teeth as he closes his fist as tight as he can manage without hurting himself. It takes more effort, his hips bucking wildly and knocking into the door on the tailend of every thrust. The door is sturdy enough not to rattle, thank god, but Jim knows that the person on the other side can hear every detail of what he’s doing. 

He gasps at a sound from the other side of the door. With his ear pressed against it like this the half inch of wood might as well be nonexistent. It sounds like gears moving against one another on the other side and Jim tips his head to the side to pant wantonly against the door.

He’s so close, hips and hand working in tandem to pump his erection. His breath is coming in cut off gasps and Jim swears he can feel warmth from the other side of the door.

“Silver _ please_.” He moans in a whisper, voice cracking as he comes hard on the second word. 

Black encroaches on his vision and Jim sways before collapsing against the door. His knees quake and he just barely manages to stay upright as his cock finishes twitching.

Everything goes still in the aftermath until Jim suddenly claps a hand over his mouth, mortified. He didn’t mean to say that. He _ didn’t mean to say that._

It’s hard to hear over his frantic breaths and the rabbit quick pounding of his heart. Jim strains to listen for any indication the older man heard him, but the world on the other side of the door is completely still.

He prays silently for a few moments before he dares peel himself away from the wood. The soft light that filters under the door is unbroken by shadows or shapes outside, and even straining to hear Jim can’t decipher a single sound.

He unlocks the door with a shaking hand, opening the door a crack and peering out nervously. 

The hallway is empty. None of the crew, nobody at all. There’s no place to hide, just a straight shot to the stairs. 

Jim feels foolish, now. It probably _ was _all in his head. He smooths down his hair self consciously and fixes his clothes, aware that he’s still a little out of breath as he moves for the galley.

Silver doesn’t turn around as Jim slips in. Morph turns and zips to the young man excitedly, cooing happily even as Jim tries to shush him. He’s already late coming back, he doesn’t want to draw any more attention than absolutely necessary. He’s still flushed in the face from exertion and not ready to look Silver in the eye after what he just did.

“Morph, seriously.” Jim mutters as the little blob cozies up to his cheek, stopping him in his tracks again. 

“All done, then?” Silver says, turning around. Jim tries to ignore the way his heartbeat picks up again.

“Yeah, all set.” He says, trying to pretend his heavy breathing is just from the walk back as he finally sets down the small box he was sent to retrieve.

Jim has to fight not to jump as a hand comes down on his shoulder. His head jerks back to stare up at Silver, taking in the way his gaze is focused somewhere on the younger man’s face.

His heart nearly stops when the hand on his shoulder moves to tip his head further back, and for a moment Jim swears Silver is looking at his mouth. He licks his lips, terror and arousal wrestling for control of his body as the older man reaches up to press his fingertips to Jim’s cheek. 

He swipes the pad over Jim’s skin deliberately, and for a second the younger man’s brain ceases to function. 

And then Silver is stepping back with a look like nothing that just happened is out of the ordinary. He wipes his hand on a towel and Jim comes back online with a start. 

There was something on his cheek, a smudge or stain that Silver wiped away, though there’s nothing Jim can think of that would have been on his face. 

Jim stutters out something like thanks and watches, still stunned as the older man walks away.

His hand stretches up to touch his cheek without conscious thought. The skin is smooth and feels unmarred, and when Jim pulls back to examine his hand there’s nothing there, and Jim stares down perplexed.

It’s like there was never a mark in the first place.

* * *

Jim has taken to spending his nights hidden in the shrouds. 

He’s trying to avoid the bunks. It’s not out of fear, just that Jim doesn’t want to have to lay there pretending to sleep with all the thoughts swirling around in his head.

He’s been dismissed for the night, but the restlessness prevents him from relaxing. He can’t stop thinking about the store room, the sound of someone just outside. He’d been so _ sure _.

Jim sighs. Maybe it was just his imagination. Surely if it was Silver he would have said something, done something? As it was, he’d given no indication that anything was amiss. 

From his place in the rigging Jim has a clear view of the deck below. He can see the few crewmembers finishing for the day, and takes a bite from the purp he grabbed on his way out of the galley. 

Watching the crew going about their business isn’t a riveting experience, and in fact is more an exercise in boredom than anything, but it’s better than laying still and silent to avoid angering the other crew. 

He perks up as Silver wanders out on deck, apparently finished for the night. 

Jim watches with interest as the older man moves down into the bowels of the ship, away from the crew bunks. With the skeleton crew they’re currently running, its no surprise that the cook gets his own room. 

It’s like he’s possessed. Suddenly Jim is polishing off his half assed excuse for a meal and scrambling down the ropes to follow after Silver like a lost puppy. He bounds across the deck before he has the good sense to slow down, so as to not look suspicious. Slowing his pace to a loping trot, Jim slips down the stairs as quietly as possible. 

The hallway is dimly lit by a few yellow tinted lamps, and Jim’s boots scuff too loudly for comfort before he puts effort into walking quietly. 

He’s never been down here before, and Jim can’t quite resist peering around curiously. This would be the lower officer’s quarters, if this were a true naval expedition. 

The rooms are small, compact and designed for being efficient. Some of the doors hang open as Jim passes, but they’re all dark and empty. One of the rooms near the end of the hall is lit from within, and Jim takes a steadying breath as he approaches.

He knocks on the open door quickly, before he loses his nerve. 

Silver turns where he stands and Jim swallows. He’s dressed down and looks at ease, and smiles when he notices Jim who is trying very hard not to look like he wants to flee. 

“Jimbo.” 

He takes a step towards the young man, and the low lighting against the advancing figure makes Jim’s heart thud uncomfortably fast.

“Thought you’d be in bed by now.” Silver says as he stops. 

Jim rubs the back of his neck nervously. 

“Couldn’t sleep.” He mutters “I uh, I actually wanted to talk to you about something, if you have a minute.” 

Silver smirks and Jim knows he’s in trouble by the way his heart constricts.

“For you lad? Always.” 

Jim grins back helplessly and rubs his cheek like he can get rid of the hot blush covering his face if he scrubs hard enough. _ God _he’s such a mess. Jim slips inside at Silver’s invitation, noting the single sturdy bed along one wall with a gulp. 

“Where’s Morph?” He asks, trying to put off the conversation he knows they need to have. 

“He’s in the galley. Doesn’t need to sleep anyway, can keep an eye and make sure no thieves go unnoticed.”

It makes Jim feel a little better, that he doesn’t have to worry about getting rid of the oblivious little creature.

He starts when Silver claps him gently on the shoulder, but calms down again quickly. Jim can feel the warmth from the other man’s hand even through the two layers of his shirt and jacket.

It’s comforting, despite the nerves thrumming through Jim’s veins. 

“You do that a lot.” Jim says softly. He’s not trying to be accusatory, and it comes out as more of a nervous question than any placement of blame.

Silver turns back to the younger man with an unreadable expression. His hand comes away from Jim’s shoulder almost as an afterthought. 

“Do I?” He says mildly, and Jim can almost believe he’s as unaffected as he seems.

“You do.” Jim affirms, already missing the warm touch. “I’m not complaining, don’t get me wrong, I just…” He laughs a little at his own desperation, then trails off uneasily. 

“Why?” 

The older man blinks calmly, but Jim can see the cracks in the shell starting to appear. Silver is an accomplished liar, even now Jim isn’t sure where his loyalties lie. But they’ve gotten to know each other so well that he can read the beginning of nervousness on his face.

“Looked like you needed it.” He says nonchalantly. “Didn’t think you minded.” 

Jim watches keenly, eyes darting about the older man’s face. The silence stretches.

“That’s all?” 

“What else do you want me to say?”

Jim stares, trying to work up the courage to speak.

“I think you already know.” He says quietly.

“You’ve lost me, Jim.”

“So that wasn’t you outside the closet, today?” Jim asks. 

He doesn’t get a response, or any reaction at all, and that's when he knows its check mate. He watches as the older man stiffens slightly and his expression grows guarded and unsure.

“Think you better be getting back to bed.” Silver says quietly. The words are stern and make no room for argument, but Jim knows him well enough to know when he’s got the other man on the defensive.

Jim crosses his arms.

“We’re talking about this.” His voice is hard and determined. There’s that fire in his tone, that little spark of ever present ferocity.

Silver ignores him, reaches behind the boy to pull the door more firmly open. They’re in dangerous territory and if they don’t get some distance then something _ will _ give. 

It opens just an inch before Jim kicks the bottom and steps back deliberately. His spine hits the door and it closes easily, the sound of the latch clicking into place feels like finality. 

Jim narrows his eyes, dares the older man to move him.

He sees the look on his face, and knows that a skinny kid like him isn’t a match for someone like Silver even on his bad days. He could be manhandled out the door in twenty seconds flat, and the look Silver gives says that he’s considering it.

The air between them is dripping tension like sparks from a live wire. Their eyes are locked and Jim is pinned against the door by the older man’s stare alone, his breathing growing erratic and nervous as the minutes tick by.

Finally, something breaks. Silver sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose with his left hand. Jim knows that motion, knows that he’s thinking but hates that he can’t read the normally open expressions on his face.

The older man meets his gaze, something like guilt in his eyes.

“What do you want me to say?” He asks again, and this time Jim doesn’t have an answer ready for him.

He gnaws his lower lip. He didn’t put as much thought into this as he had hoped, and really didn’t even think he’d get this far.

“That I’m not crazy.” Jim finally answers. “That I’m not imagining it when you touch me like it means something.”

“You’re not crazy.” It’s quiet, his voice low like the words are meant for only the two of them. Jim finds his breath catching despite himself. He wanted this, _ still _wants this, why is he so nervous all of the sudden?

Jim swallows, uncrosses his arms and sets them against the door, between his lower back and the wood.

“Looking to make a run for it, now?” The older man asks, carefully neutral. 

“No.” Jim snaps, surprised by his own vehemence.

Silver seems surprised too.

“Won’t hold it against you if you do.” He says, looking resigned.

“Is it really that hard to believe that I might actually know what I want?” Jim’s arms are crossed again and he’s leaning forwards away from the door, voice hard.

“You’re young yet-”

“And you think you’re the first? You think I haven’t done this before?” He’s not raising his voice, but the quiet intensity in his words is open and honest. “I’m not naive, and I’m not a fucking child.” 

Jim’s words seems to kill any arguments Silver might have had. He opens his mouth and takes a breath as if to speak, then stops. The fight goes out of him, and his words are soft.

“I know you’re not.” 

Jim takes a breath. He relaxes back into the door as the older man takes the few steps to close the distance between them. 

And it's so simple and innocent, threading his fingers through Jim's hair, but it floors the younger man and he gasps. His eyes fall closed and he leans into the touch, keening.

"When's last time someone touched you like this?" Silver asks. 

Jim opens his eyes and leans into the door like its a lifeline. 

"I-I d-don't..nng." He's stuttering and losing his words at just a single touch. "I don't remember." He admits. Easily months ago, maybe years, but then he hasn’t exactly been keeping count.

Something pained crosses the older man’s face, and he leans down to rest their foreheads together like an apology.

“Don’t want to hurt you.” Silver murmurs, almost to himself. 

Jim pulls back and looks up. Their eyes lock and Jim feels his breathing pick up when Silver slides his hand down to cup his jaw. The touch is warm and gentle and everything Jim has been craving, and his eyes slide shut on their own. 

He sighs, opens his eyes a little and puts on the most begging face he can.

“You won’t, just…” Jim bites his lip. “Please?” He’s not even sure what hes asking except that he wants to be touched. 

Silver nods and then Jim is being crowded against the door and his mouth angled up into a careful kiss. The hand on his jaw guides him into the movement, and for perhaps the first time in his life Jim willingly lets someone else take the reins.

He moves his hand from Jim’s cheek to the nape of his neck and uses the new angle to lick into the boy’s mouth. The kiss is perfectly controlled and Jim is completely helpless, pliant and willingly allowing the intrusion. His mouth is stained a dark plum, and if Jim had to guess he’d bet good money that the other man can still taste the purps on his tongue.

The stubborn hardheadedness that usually lives in him is barely present. He’s used to arguing at every turn, but when Silver moves him Jim just obeys without question. He’s setting himself up to be used, but all he can think about is how good it feels to not worry about everything. 

They part, breathing hard, and Jim barely catches his breath before diving back in, or trying to. 

“Pace yourself.” Silver laughs, voice rough. “We’re just getting started.” 

Jim fights for some semblance of control over himself, and finally pulls himself together enough to shrug out of his jacket. He smirks and tosses it away, then leans back against the door with his hands folded behind his head.

“Waiting for something?” He asks when Silver takes a moment to look him over.

Silver snorts and moves to hold him by the chin. 

“Little devil.” He murmurs. Jim feels the thumb holding him press against his bottom lip, and a surge of confidence darts his tongue out to lick his lips. 

“Got a problem with that?” Jim smirks, playful. Maybe its overconfident, but he's enjoying the attention. 

The hand on his chin moves and grabs him by the front of his shirt all of the sudden, and Jim is pulled forwards until there’s barely an inch between their noses. Jim gapes, eyes and mouth wide in response to the manhandling and the wicked grin Silver wears.

“Long as you don’t mind a little rough treatment.” The voice is pitched low and Jim swears he must be drooling. The suggestion is so dirty and a little scary but everything in the younger man is screaming yes.

“Hell yeah.” His voice is weak and barely audible, but he’s grinning.

They meet again, teeth and tongue and Jim is fighting for control like he’s fighting for his life. The stakes seem so much higher than any other kiss he’s ever had, and he’s desperate to win even though there’s no way to.

The kiss is rough, the last two had been sweet and gentle but this is Silver when he’s not holding back, and Jim loves it. He makes a muffled noise of surprise at a soft bite delivered to his bottom lip, then smirks and returns the favor. 

Its hot and wet and more intense than anything Jim has ever experienced before. He’s kissed people before, but never like this, never anything this good.

They break, and Jim can see a light mark where he bit the other man.

Silver puts his nose to the younger man’s neck and inhales, hands wandering lightly over Jim’s arms and shoulders. 

“Were you planning on actually touching me anytime soon?” Jim asks playfully when Silver doesn’t move to do more.

“Only as much as you’re willing.” He says, and the frank honesty in his voice surprises Jim. He pulls away to stare down at Jim, and for once the boy has nothing witty to say. 

“I’m willing, here.” Jim shrugs, a little awkward. 

Silver eyes him up and down. It’s not a leering stare, much more assessing than anything, but Jim still squirms uncomfortably under his gaze.

“How far?” He asks finally.

“Huh?” 

“How far d'you want me to go?” The question isn’t pushing or coaxing for anything, and for that Jim is grateful. He still doesn’t quite know what to say.

Silver seems to sense his dilemma and steps forward again.

“Where do you want me to stop?” He asks. His voice has gone low and gravelly and Jim feels arousal beginning to pool in his belly. 

Silver reaches out and sets a finger on Jim’s chin, dragging it down his throat in a slow line. The smooth disk of the pad feels foreign as it comes to a stop just above the collar of his shirt. 

“Here?” He asks. 

Jim swallows thickly and shakes his head slightly, struggling to find his voice.

“Lower.” He finally croaks. 

Silver obliges, dragging now three fingertips down the younger man’s sternum. The cloth of Jim’s shirt prevents direct contact, but the light touch is electric in a way that refuses to be ignored. He goes slow and keeps eye contact with the boy, as if waiting for a sign of uncertainty, but Jim gives none.

The pads pause again, this time hovering just an inch above where Jim’s shirt is tucked into his pants. They don’t stop moving, working in teasing little circles and brushing over his quivering abdominal muscles.

“Here?” 

Jim smiles coyly and stretches his spine, moving Silver’s hand lower by moving himself up. 

“Lower.” He murmurs.

Silver cocks an eyebrow and smiles back, pressing the rest of his hand to the boy’s belly and moving down, glacier slow and watching Jim’s face. 

The heel of his palm moves onto the rough fabric of Jim’s pants and his fingers are held back until they’re barely feather light. Despite the fact that Silver is almost cupping him through his pants, Jim can’t feel a thing through the layers of cloth. 

He sucks in a breath and grinds forward, only to find the hand sliding away to squeeze the muscle of his thigh instead. 

“Oh, you bastard.” Jim whines. His neglected erection presses uncomfortably into his boxers and he tries to buck into the touch against his thigh. Silver huffs a laugh and tucks his nose into Jim’s hair, like an apology. Jim squirms and adjusts himself in his pants, calming down enough to relax and lean into the hand on the small of his back.

It’s nice, and the hand that comes up to pet at his hair helps the tension drain from him like water from a tap. He’s got Silver’s arms wound around his back and the man himself covering Jim’s front. It’s half an embrace, and Jim takes it the rest of the way by wrapping his arms around the older man and burying his face in his chest.

When Silver speaks again it’s almost in Jim’s ear.

“You want this to stop, just say the word, aye?”

Jim suppresses a shudder and nods, then he’s being kissed against the door. He opens his mouth as wide as it will go and moans in what he hopes is an enticing way. 

He fumbles wildly at the door behind him. He’s not breaking the kiss for anything, but like hell he’s letting anyone walk in on this. He finds the doorknob and feels around until the lock clicks, and then he’s throwing himself forward into the kiss again.

“It was you, wasn’t it? Outside the door.” Jim gasps through kisses.

Silver growls low in his throat, an animal sound that goes straight to Jim’s cock. He buries his nose in the crook of the boy’s neck, breathing in deeply.

“Could smell it on you when you came back.” Silver confirms. “Still can, even now.”

He takes another deep breath and Jim shivers. Just the thought that Silver can smell the arousal on him is enough to make him weak in the knees.

“I was thinking of you.” Jim breathes.

“I know.” Silver rumbles. “Heard you calling for me, needy little thing.” 

He kisses Jim’s neck, puffing hot breath over the skin and sending a chill down the younger man’s spine. 

“Aah, sensitive…” Jim gasps.

“Won’t hurt you.” Silver murmurs a reminder, thumbing the corner of the younger man’s jaw gently.

Jim pulls back and smiles breathlessly. The haze of lust clouds his gaze and makes the blue of his eyes look grey.

“I know you won’t.” 

He leans his face into the hand that comes up to cup his jaw. It’s warm on his skin and so gentle Jim almost can’t believe this is real.

He opens his eyes as a thought occurs to him.

“Um, if I asked, though…” Jim trails off, testing the waters.

Silver tilts his head slightly, as if in question, then recalls their last conversation with a huff of laughter.

“Well, that's a different question then, isn’t it?” 

He winks, and Jim honestly almost fucking swoons. He pulls him down for another kiss to cover his sudden lightheadedness, only regretting it a little bit when a hand on his neck makes the whole lightheaded issue worse.

The kiss tastes sweet and feels soft. The sparking heat building in his belly is stoked with Silver’s hands moving down his chest and settling on the jut of his hips. His body is reacting to the touches and its becoming more and more difficult to keep himself from grinding forwards.

Jim’s vision starts to blur, and he realises that he’s out of breath at the same time as the kiss breaks. His head knocks lightly against the door and Jim groans. The hand at his hip is pressing just above where he wants it, teasing. At the same time he feels his legs nudged apart and Silver pressing a knee between his thighs. 

“C’mon, don’t make me beg.” Jim’s hands are clawing at the door, scraping enough to leave blunt marks in the wood. 

Jim’s breathing hitches up sharply at Silver’s hand moving down, placing just the slightest pressure on the tent in his pants. 

“Alright?” The older man asks as Jim goes silent. It’s a struggle to get his body to work, but he manages an open mouthed nod before swallowing and answering.

“Feels… feels good.” The words are clipped and he’s trembling a little. 

The pressure increases just slightly and Jim feels Silver mouthing down the side of this throat. It’s complete bliss, and for once Jim just lets himself enjoy it. 

“Don’t stop.” Jim whines when Silver takes a few small steps back. 

Silver rumbles a laugh low in his throat, then steps forwards again to press their foreheads together. 

“C’mere.” 

A hand on the back of Jim’s neck guides him forwards. One step, two, three, then Silver is sitting on the bed and Jim is stepping into the space between his knees.

Jim feels Silver’s other hand slide up his back and rocks forwards until he’s just short of sitting in the older man’s lap. The clawed finger tracing his spine scrape ever so gently over his flesh, and Jim completely melts. A soft mewling moan escapes his lips and Jim presses forwards until the continued rocking of his hips makes contact with Silver’s thigh and sends sparks flashing behind his eyelids. 

In an instant Jim is dragged into a deep, claiming kiss and the hand on his back is pulling him up until his only option is to straddle Silver’s lap. He goes eagerly, only briefly breaking the kiss to toe off his boots before climbing up and settling as close to the other man as he can get.

Jim finally catches his breath and pulls back, hands gripping the hem of his shirt as he pulls it over his head and tosses it away, hopelessly mussing his hair in the process.

A soft blush colors Jim’s cheeks as he sees Silver’s eyes widen at the bare chest in front of him. Some small amount of self consciousness returns to him, until a warm hand settles on his chest, just above his heart. 

Jim swallows with the intimacy of it, and takes note of the fact that Silver’s hand almost completely covers his right pectoral. He wonders if the other man can feel his pulse, and feels his face heat up as the warmth from the hand sinks into his skin. 

It finally occurs to Jim that they’re really doing this. They’re in bed together, about to fuck.

Despite his nerves, he’s excited.

Jim isn’t exactly an angel himself, but he’s willing to bet Silver has a lot more experience in this area. Just the thought is enough to give him goosebumps. He wants Silver to do things to him, things he would never come up with on his own. He wants the older man to teach him how to do those things back. 

He’s on level with Silver, the way he’s sitting in the older man’s lap, and it makes it much easier for Jim to lean in and kiss him. He winds his arms around the back of Silver’s neck and locks their lips again. He slides his tongue into the older man’s mouth and moans enthusiastically when hands grip his sides and knead. 

The dichotomy of having one warm hand clawing over his side while the other retains the chill of unheated metal is a new experience. Jim shivers as one of Silver’s broad hands reaches up to his chest again and squeezes the small amount of fat overlaying his pec. 

Jim groans into the kiss as a calloused thumb brushes his nipple, sending an unexpected shock of pleasure through him. He nods and whines and makes encouraging noises, half ready to beg for more but prevented by the hot mouth assailing his own. He settles for being as vocal as possible without use of his otherwise occupied tongue, and Silver purrs in response.

Their noises aren’t quite enough to cover the way Jim’s jaw pops in the middle of the kiss, though.

Jim whimpers at the loss, at first dazed and unsure what happened to end it so abruptly. The gentlest prodding at the hinge of his jaw clears things up. 

“Oh, yeah. That happens, sometimes.” He explains lamely, feeling self conscious about the dubious look he’s getting.

Jim rubs the back of his neck.

“My jaw got broken when I was a kid. Everything else healed fine, but sometimes the joint pops.” He elaborates. “It doesn’t even hurt, okay? It sounds way worse than it is.” 

The hand touching his face moves to cup his cheek more firmly, like a test to make sure he’s telling the truth. 

“Hell of an accident, if the damage was that bad.” Silver sounds half impressed, and a lump catches in Jim’s throat.

“Yeah.” He croaks.

Silver seems to recognise there’s something Jim isn’t saying.

“How old were you?” 

Jim’s eyes drop to the floor. He takes a deep breath and fights to stay in the moment instead of getting lost in memories. He reaches up to hold the hand to his cheek to keep himself grounded.

“Seven. I was seven.”

Silver clearly has questions, and Jim has no doubts that he’ll be answering them eventually, but for now he doesn’t push it and Jim is happy to let the loaded subject drop.

The hand on his Jim’s cheek slides to the back of his skull and pulls him in until their foreheads are pressed together. They’re breathing the same air and staring at each other and slowly the tension in the air dissipates.

Jim gasps sharply when Silver grabs him under his arms and lifts, setting him up on his haunches against the older man’s chest. Jim is almost a head taller than Silver this way, and lets himself relax into the hands holding his weight on the back of his thighs. 

Jim melts to putty in his hands as Silver laves his tongue over his collarbones. He hums encouragingly and is rewarded with the gentlest graze of teeth over his skin. 

“Oh god yes.” He moans as Silver mouths further down. His lips catch and suck scattered marks as he goes, and the gentle press of teeth every so often makes Jim start. 

The wet heat of a tongue licking over his nipple makes Jim’s spine curve backwards like a bow being drawn. He gasps and his hands fly to clutch at Silver’s shoulders as the other man thumbs and rubs the sensitive area on one side and laps at the other. 

It’s completely overwhelming. Jim writhes in place, trying not to move while his body desperately screams for more. Silver’s free hand moves from supporting Jim’s legs and instead moves to cradle the small of his back, keeping the boy still and upright throughout the torture. 

“Ah!” He cries out as Silver bites down gently on the flat plane of his chest. His voice trembles weakly and the tight jerking of his hips against the older man’s body is starting to override everything else.

Silver eases up slowly, and just as achingly slow Jim’s tunnel vision fades. 

He slumps, coming to rest on Silver’s lap again. Looking down his chest has been thoroughly abused, and there will surely be bruises come morning. 

Jim is fucking ecstatic. He’s already marked up and painted in blue and purple like he got into a fight. The idea of being branded like this, even under his clothes is intoxicating. 

A sudden, desperate urge to _ do something _ takes over, and Jim licks his lips as his hands move down to the opening of his pants. An inexplicable wave of embarrassment washes over him, and Jim can’t find it in himself to look up as his fingers fumble and shake their way through pulling open the front of his pants and slipping himself free. 

He’s hard, his body is reacting intensely to every touch and the evidence of his arousal is in the open now. It feels like the point of no return, and Jim feels his lungs shaking from the effort of simply breathing as he finally jerks his gaze up.

Silver’s looking down between them, something like consideration on his face and otherwise totally unreadable. Jim wonders for a terrifying heartbeat if he read it all wrong somehow, if he’s horribly fucked this up, and then the hand on his chest moves to his shoulder and the side of his neck and strokes the skin there.

Jim breathes and flushes hot, feels the heat spread over his face and all the way down his chest. Before he can say anything he’s firmly pulled into a kiss that steals his breath and presses his arousal between them. He moans, a long dragged out sound that feels over-loud in the small room. He’s caged in and Jim can’t help himself, his hips jerk once before he can get ahold of himself and even that smallest movement is almost painful it’s so good. 

They break apart and Jim is gasping, skin still feverishly warm where his blush colors his body. His panting breaths hitch and Jim makes a keening noise when the older man immediately moves again for his chest, kissing a path down following the bright red skin. 

It’s heat on heat on more heat and Jim _ loves _it. The touches are so soft and careful that the affection behind them is undeniable, and the start of something like tears want to gather in his eyes before he shakes himself.

He feels his throat constrict like a noose closing as fingers move down his back and settle just below his hips, resting on his backside. He stills and feels Silver pause in tandem, then realises that he’s waiting for Jim. He’s giving the younger man the space to say no. 

Jim bites his cheek and smiles a little deliriously as he feels eyes on him, and then deliberately rolls his hips back into the touch, sighing. It feels good, then better as the hand adjusts, then _ amazing _ as Silver returns to biting and kissing at Jim’s throat. 

Jim starts muttering small pleas for more, prompting Silver to drag his tongue up the side of the younger man’s neck in a long hot line. Jim whimpers and relaxes to where Silver’s hands kneading at his ass and shoulders are the only things keeping him upright.

Jim falls forwards into a bone melting kiss, his eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of a hand greedily squeezing the flesh of his ass. He’s still hard between them, and the slight point of claws digging in through the seat of his pants makes his cock jump. 

A shiver runs down Jim’s spine as Silver’s right hand slides down the younger man’s body, all the way to his hip. 

Jim breaks for air and leans back, putting the two of them a few inches apart. Enough that Silver has to lean forward to kiss the side of Jim’s throat, just under his ear. Jim can see his own arousal where it sits between them, and his cheeks colour at the sight of how close it is to the mechanical hand on his hip.

Bright shame splashes Jim’s face and chest red as he squirms and pushes into Silver’s hand. He’s not subtle, the look Silver sends him says as much, but the building pleasure is starting to feel like pain and Jim is getting desperate. 

The fingers are drawing circles on his hip and Jim’s breathing is starting to turn into panting. He’s just moments away from taking himself in hand when Silver laughs low in his throat, teasing even as the rumbling sound sends a shudder down the boy’s back.

“You want me to touch you?” He asks, fingers moving tantalizingly close to Jim’s undone pants.

Jim’s nodding before he even fully processes, his mouth is hanging open with need and it takes everything he has not to come on the spot as two of the smooth finger pads slide up the bottom of his swollen cock. 

He falls forwards and fists his hands in Silver’s shirt, tongue lolling out and eyes falling shut with a high whine. It’s too much and not enough and so fucking perfect all at the same time and he’s grinding his hips forwards before his mind can catch up. 

Jim pauses at the feeling of something hard and hot pressing into his thigh, and has to struggle not to drool as he looks up into Silver’s eyes and prepares to beg. 

They’re almost face to face already, and Jim loses his words, stutters to a halt before he can even say a full syllable. 

“Please.” Is all he can get out, and it turns out it’s all he needs. 

Jim leans back to give the older man room and watches with rapt attention, mouth dry and lungs tight. There’s no fumbling like when Jim had done the same, just sure movements and easy confidence, and it’s so hot Jim wants to fall on his knees and beg even though he doesn’t know what he wants to beg _ for _.

They’re almost touching, Jim sitting in Silver’s lap and both of their pants undone just enough to free themselves.

“_He’s big._” Is Jim’s first thought. It shouldn’t be surprising, but the both of them so close really drives the idea home. Jim’s not self conscious, size perfectly average for a human, but Silver is distinctly not human and for the first time it’s really sinking in. 

“I don’t… I don’t know if I can…” Jim breaks off, swallowing loudly. He’s red in the face and burning hot all down his chest as he speaks. He’s trying his best to say it without really saying it, because he’s not sure he can say the words _ “I don’t know if I can take your cock up my ass” _without dying of embarrassment mid sentence.

Silver sees Jim struggling and takes a moment to rest their foreheads together. No kissing, no distracting touches, just sincerity and calm control. 

“I know.” He’s smiling, a little, that crooked smirk that Jim finds so fucking charming. “None of that tonight, not if you don’t want it. Take it nice an’ slow, aye?” 

Jim nods, relieved. His face is still burning but there isn’t so much as a drop of shame as he reaches down and gives his own erection a light squeeze, hissing at the feeling. 

He tries to adjust his hand to work himself the way he likes, but has just barely started to move when Silver takes him by the wrist and kisses him. 

Its rough, more than anything Jim’s ever experienced. His mouth is being attacked, Silver gives no quarter and Jim has no choice but to surrender with a moan. The rough treatment is only tempered by Silver thumbing the pulsepoint of his wrist, the action unbearably tender in contrast.

They break and Jim gasps, eyes blinking open like he’s waking from a dream. His breath hitches at the look on Silver’s face, like he wants to eat Jim alive. It’s captivating, almost hypnotic, and Jim tilts his chin back willingly as the older man’s hand slides up and circles his throat. 

The fingers tighten by the tiniest margin, and Jim’s hips buck involuntarily. 

“Like that, aye?” There’s a smile in Silver’s voice, and Jim can’t nod his head fast enough.

“Yes, god yes _ please _.” His voice cracks with the desperation but Jim doesn’t care, too deep in the pleasure of it to be ashamed of anything. 

A sharp keen rips its way out of his throat as his so far neglected cock is taken in Silver’s free hand. He’s completely engulfed by the calloused palm and he’s left whining softly in the aftermath. 

“Like that too?” Silver murmurs in his ear, voice low and something like a growl in his throat. It’s terrifying and dangerous and so unbelievably hot Jim has to moan. His voice is gone, thrown out along with his shame. All he can do is nod and make non verbal noises of pleasure and hope Silver gets the message.

It’s completely intentional when Jim slides his hips up and forwards, moving in the tight space and pulling a groan from his own throat. Silver purrs encouragingly when Jim does it again, a little faster, a little more out of control.

Jim’s breaths start coming in time with him moving in and out. The gathering precome slides down his shaft and slicks up the path so the movement is even sweeter.

“More, god I want more…” Jim begs, half incoherent.

He yelps as the hand around his member is removed and he’s instead thrown onto the bed. The fuzziness in his head from quickly approaching release dissipates slowly, and by the time Jim can see again he’s laying belly down on the bed with his pants being dragged down his legs. 

There’s no uneasiness that accompanies the jarring moment, no fear at all. He trusts Silver implicitly. Jim thinks that he should probably be concerned with that but then there’s a hand slick with oil sliding between his now bare thighs and he’s got Silver laying over his back to rumble in his ear. 

“Cross your legs for me, lad, and I’ll give you more.” 

Jim shudders at the commanding tone and hurries to do as he’s told. He crosses his ankles and squeezes his legs together as tightly as he can manage. 

The feeling of something slick and hard and hot sliding between Jim’s legs is strange. The warmth of it is what catches him off guard, the skin of the other man’s cock feels almost hot enough to burn.

The first push is slow and steady, and Jim swallows hard at the way Silver is taking harsh panting breaths through his teeth. 

“_I’m doing that._” Jim thinks, giddy. “_I’m making him feel like that._”

He grunts suddenly as the next thrust is a little rougher, jolting him so he has to fold his arms above his head to catch himself.

Silver leans up and sucks a mark low on the side of Jim’s neck, earning a groan from the younger man. 

“That good, Jim? Want more?” Silver pants. 

“Yes!” Jim cries. “Please, god yes, I want more.” 

Suddenly he’s being rolled onto his side, back flush with Silver’s front and dick curved up towards his belly. More kisses are being pressed to the skin of his neck, and when Jim looks down he can see the head of the older man’s cock nudging up against the base of his own where it slides through his thighs. 

Jim moans at the feeling, then cries out again when Silver’s flesh hand snakes under his lithe body to wrap his dick a hot, slick embrace.

It’s complete fucking euphoria. Jim’s mouth falls open and his hips slide forward into the warm palm almost without his permission. 

“Oh _ fuck_.” Jim moans. He turns and buries his face in the pillow even as he keeps thrusting into the tight grip. 

Silver snarls and nips the flesh of Jim’s exposed shoulder, meeting the boy’s jerking hips with his own rough thrusts. The fast tempo slows somewhat as Silver grips Jim by his hip and uses the leverage to steer him into a smooth in and out motion.

Jim lets himself be guided, helpless to resist and not wanting to. The steady slide between his legs moves in as the hand around his cock buries him to the hilt. When both move away Jim can’t decide whether to buck forwards into the warm hand or back onto the slick cock, and he ends up writhing with indecision before the touch returns and he doesn’t have to think anymore.

The slow grind starts to speed up by tiny increments and Jim can’t stop making noise. He lets out a series of mewling, begging moans into the room, not even bothering to try and close his mouth. 

Silver stops suddenly, clapping a hand around Jim’s mouth. The younger man’s eyes fly open in shock and Jim instinctually begins fighting against the tight hold the other man has on him. He tries to protest despite the palm muffling his noises but falls silent at a soothing shushing in his ear.

“Shhh, easy now.” Silver murmurs.

Jim cuts his eyes to the door at a muffled sound outside. The thin strip of light visible under the door is as of yet unbroken, but a soft tapping sound is steadily growing louder. 

Someone’s approaching. 

Jim is breathing hard through his nose and his panting breaths sound overloud in the small room. He peers over his shoulder and sees Silver watching the door intently. 

He notices Jim looking back and drops a kiss on the younger man’s shoulder. 

“S’alright.” He whispers. “That door’s locked up good an’ tight.” 

Jim relaxes somewhat. He still watches the door warily, but is calmed enough to shift into a more comfortable position. The slight shift of his hips slides his dick more snugly into the warmth of Silver’s hand and Jim sucks in a breath.

They can’t afford to give themselves away. Even still, Jim can’t stop himself from rocking shallowly into the hot, slick grip. 

He whimpers. Even biting down on the noises and muffled by the older man’s palm its loud. Jim’s eyes are trained on the light under the door, but even knowing he should stop isn’t enough to keep him still. 

Every jerk of his hips slides the cock between his legs forward, brushing the head against the base of his dick. 

Silver shifts and Jim stills, expecting a scolding. He sucks in a few steadying breaths and forces his body still with a muffled whine.

“Can you be good for me?” The older man asks. His voice has gone low and breathless, and Jim shudders at the darkly promising tone.

“Yes.” He whispers back. 

“Stay quiet for me. Not a noise, understand?” He nuzzles the space behind Jim’s ear.

Jim opens his mouth to answer, then shuts it and nods instead. 

Silver’s hand slides away from his mouth, moving down around his throat to squeeze gently, as if in warning. Jim gulps and bites down on his lip to stay quiet as the hand around his cock pumps him in a tight, slow rhythm. 

He tries to swallow down his moans, and when that doesn’t work Jim presses his palm to his own lips. It’s enough to keep his voice in check, and the only sounds in the room are the soft sliding of skin on skin. 

Jim squints at the door and feels a spike of dread at a shadow breaking the line of light between the floor and the bottom of the door. The sliver of space isn’t enough for anyone to see in, and the room is too dim for them to get a good look anyway, but Jim suddenly finds the thought of someone listening in far less appealing than it was just hours ago.

The fear isn’t enough to stop him from rutting into Silver’s hand. Jim turns and grabs an armful of the bedding when his hand isn’t enough to keep him silent, biting into the soft fabric and feeling his jaw creak with the strain of it.

It’s uncomfortable, but it keeps him mute when everything in him wants to scream aloud at the sensations bombarding him.

The sound of tapping starts up again, this time growing slowly quieter. Jim looks again at the door and finds the shadow gone, and he makes an involuntary hiccough of pleasure when Silver puts a hand to the blotchy red flush on his cheek.

“Good, such a good boy.” He croons. Jim gasps but tries to cover it up, unsure if he’s allowed to make noise now. His leaking cock twitches excitedly at the words.

“You want to come?” Silver asks like he’s actually curious, mischievous and taunting Jim as his hand comes to a halt around the younger man’s dick, effectively trapping him.

Jim nods fervently. He’s shaking and his hair is damp with sweat and he knows Silver can feel his desperation in the way he’s writhing, but the older man doesn’t give an inch.

“Say it.” He grabs a handful of Jim’s hair and pulls his head back until his neck is exposed. 

“God, fuck, please I want to come, _ please _ let me come.” Jim starts begging as soon as the permission reaches his pleasure addled brain. “Oh _ god_, I’ll do anything.” 

Silver growls and starts moving again, more roughly than before. He sinks his teeth sharply into Jim’s shoulder, just barely avoiding breaking the skin. 

He might as well have. Jim shouts loudly as if in pain, complete with tears forming his eyes. Hearing himself and worrying the potential distress in his voice could make Silver pause, Jim arches his back and cries out.

“Don’t you dare stop.” He moans breathlessly. 

He feels Silver grin against his shoulder and tighten his grip, making Jim choke and sputter right on the edge of release.

“Never.” He purrs.

Jim doesn’t last, seconds and a few frantic thrusts later his back is arching and he’s coming with a shout that he muffles into the bed. 

The loose muscled feeling is one Jim is used to. His bones melt to jelly and his jaw goes slack with a long shuddering sigh. Everything is drenched in a haze and Jim only distantly feels hot come splashing over his stomach and thighs.

Everything goes still. They’re both breathing hard in the wake of release. Jim is warm and his eyelids are heavy. It feels like the exhaustion from days ago has come back and all he wants to do is sleep. 

Silver slides his hand up Jim’s body, cupping his jaw and turning his head. His eyes are half lidded and the short hair on the side of his head is soaked in sweat. 

“Alright?” Silver asks.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” Jim nods. “So good.” 

He closes his eyes and leans into the touch. Silver tucks his nose into Jim’s neck again, taking deep breaths.

“Sweet boy.” He murmurs. 

“Stop.” Jim laughs. He’s never been good at taking kind words, but deliberate flattery is enough to make him stop functioning altogether. 

“Sweet, beautiful, gorgeous smelling little thing.” Silver teases mercilessly, wrapping his arms around Jim’s middle so he can’t pull away. He fights it, wriggling even as laughter bubbles up from his throat. 

“Now you’re just being mean.” Jim rolls his eyes, though his chest is still shaking.

“Mean every word of it.” Silver snipes back, somehow playful and totally sincere all at once. He places a careful nip just under the younger man’s jaw before nosing at the spot.

“I smell good?” Jim asks after he has a chance to calm down, curious despite himself.

“You thought all that huffing was just for show?” Silver asks, and Jim shrugs. 

“I mean, I’ve gotta smell like _ something_, I guess, I just never thought about it. Didn’t think it’d be anything _ nice_, anyway.” 

It occurs to Jim that maybe he’s said too much, and the contemplative silence from behind him doesn’t help. Then has a nose pressed to the sensitive skin of his neck again. The huffing breaths tickle slightly and Jim squirms. 

“So, what do I smell like?” He asks on impulse.

“Sun. Dry dirt, copper. Somewhere dry and hot.” Silver muses.

That's… surprisingly accurate. Montressor spends most of the year baking under the sun, and Jim spent more time in that copper refinery than was probably healthy for him. 

There’s no way Silver would know that, right? He said it himself, he’s never been. And there’s no reason he would lie about that. Not unless…

He doesn’t even allow the thought to finish forming. It was someone else, that night. It _ has _to have been. Jim doesn’t know what he’ll do if it wasn’t.

“That sounds like home.” His voice sounds far away even to his own ears.

“Does it now?” 

Jim nods. 

“Everything’s dry there. All rocks and sand. The mining’s good, at least, keeps trade up.” 

He lapses into silence, looking down and staring at Silver’s arms around his chest. It’s intimate, feels like safety and, inexplicably, _ home_.

“Look, is this…” 

He doesn’t know what he’s trying to ask.

“I don’t- I don’t know what you want from this.” His gaze is fixed on the far wall as he speaks.

“I’ve never had a- a _ relationship_, before, and I don’t know if you want - _ that _ or if it’s just a sex thing, and that's _ fine _ I can _ live _with that I just-” 

Jim cuts off as he’s grabbed by the shoulder and flipped over, rolled until he’s facing Silver wide eyed and nervous and suddenly feeling very much like a scared kid.

“What do you _ want _from me?” He pleads.

Silver nuzzles his forehead and cups his cheek. His hands are warm where they stroke the fine hairs on his jaw. 

“What do you want to give?” He asks gently.

And it’s absolutely terrifying, how quickly the answer comes to him and how sure he is of it.

“Everything.” 

His voice is hoarse, and then he’s being pulled into a tight embrace with arms around his back and supporting his head, and it takes every bit of his self control to hold back the tears. 

“Everything, then.” Silver breathes into his hair.

Jim lets out a tensed breath at the reply. A gentle kiss is pressed to his forehead and he finally can relax and just allow himself to just be held. His face is buried in Silver’s chest, and Jim misses the shadow of guilt that crosses his features for a moment before he’s nuzzling into the boy’s hair and murmuring comfort.

“Anything you want.” He murmurs again, and Jim bites down on a smile. He curls his body into the warmth of Silver’s chest, closing his eyes with a sigh at gentle fingers carding through his hair. 

He’s almost drifting off when Silver nudges his shoulder and says something low in his ear.

“C’mon, best you get back to bed before they think you’ve gone and gotten into trouble.” 

Jim sighs. He knows Silver is right, but it doesn’t make him any happier about leaving the warm bed. He groans in protest even as he levers himself upright.

He sits up and goes about finding his clothes. He uses his shirt to wipe up the mess on his chest and belly, hoping he can find time to wash it before anyone notices, and collects his boots and jacket easily. 

Silver must sense the reluctance in him, and sits up until he’s rubbing his nose against the younger man’s cheek. 

It helps. Jim leans into it and lets himself enjoy the affection. It doesn’t feel like he’s being kicked out, not when they’re both so reluctant to let him leave.

“Hope you understand this isn’t getting you out of your chores.” Silver says without bothering to lift his gaze, and Jim laughs, surprised. It lifts the mood, enough for Jim to turn and joke back.

“Oh, I might have to reconsider our arrangement, then…” He says with an exaggerated roll of his eyes.

“Cheeky.” Silver mutters.

“Can you blame me?” Jim laughs.

“Can’t says I can.” Silver purrs and thumbs Jim’s lower lip. “Go on now.” He nods, indicating the door. “Best get going, else we’ll both be in trouble.” 

Jim obeys, with a silent promise to himself that he’ll be back soon.


End file.
